


Bittersweet

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Going to his engagement party was exactly as awful as she had imagined it would be





	Bittersweet

“You talk about her like she’s the great love of your life.” You said bitterly to your ex-fiancé Chris Sabin as you walked awkwardly along the hallway of what used to be your home with him. You cursed your stupid pride that had forced you to show up for this party, to prove that you were over him. If you hadn’t come to his engagement party you know exactly what everyone would say: that you were still in love with him, that you couldn’t accept that Chris had moved on. While that may be true, you didn’t want anyone else to know that. So what were you doing walking with the man you were still in love with, rehashing things that should stay buried? Chris was happy; you should be happy for him.

“Because she is.” Chris said emphatically. “Erica is my world. I don’t know how I would survive without her.” Chris hated seeing the hurt in your eyes, but he needed to make it clear that whatever had once been between the two of you was long over. 

“You used to say that about me.” You said quietly. “I was your world once.” 

Chris didn’t respond, awkwardly shoving his hands in the pockets of his slacks and staring at the floor as the two of you entered the kitchen. He leaned against the wall as he watched you wander through the home the two of you had picked out together. What was supposed to be your forever home. 

“Does she know we fucked on this table?” You smirked with a challenging glint in your eyes as you trailed your fingers over the dining table, memories of the night it was bought burning through your mind.

“Knock it off Y/N.” Chris said firmly. “If you’re going to be like this, it’s probably best you leave.”

“Why did you even invite me Chris?” You asked angrily, blinking back the tears that had suddenly formed in your eyes. “How could you be so cruel? You know I couldn’t say no. That I would have to come. Did you really want to rub it in my face so badly?”

Your words tore through Chris like shards of glass, reopening old wounds as he tried to give you an answer that wouldn’t make things worse. He knew exactly how you would react if you knew it wasn’t him that insisted you be invited. That he wasn’t the one wanting to torment you. Erica was the one who wanted you here. To make it clear once and for all that Chris belonged to her. He hadn’t believed Erica when she insisted you were still in love with him. The two of you had broken up over two years ago. Yet looking at you now, he realized she was right. You still had feelings for him.

“I’m sorry.” Chris said knowing the words were woefully inadequate. 

“Yeah you’re always sorry.” You laughed, the sound coated with betrayal and hurt. “I’m sorry too Chris. I’m sorry I wasn’t the right one for you. I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what you need and be what you wanted. Most of all? I’m sorry I’m still in love with you.” The tears you had held at bay finally broke free, cascading down your cheeks as the finality finally hit you. 

Chris pushed off the wall, hand reaching for you wanting to offer you some type of comfort but he stilled when you stopped him with a shake of your head.

“It’s okay Chris. I’m just going to go. You were right. I shouldn’t have come.” You said. “I wish you two nothing but the best. I hope you know that.” 

Chris sighed heavily falling back against the wall as he watched your retreat. He knew it was for the best, but he had hoped this would have a better outcome. Erica appeared in the doorway smiling softly and Chris opened his arms, peace settling over him as he held her to his chest. This was his second chance, and he had no intentions of letting it slip through his fingers.


End file.
